Nightstar
"The name is Nightstar, remember it!" - Nightstar's response when questioned who he is "I prefer the term...rebirthed!" - His response to when someone says he is dead/a ghost Description The prince of Heartstorm, Nightstar is a bright grey cat with white tabby markings and a large yellow spot on his chest. Personality A mysterious young cat, Nightstar appears as calm, yet naïve. He also typically has a somewhat sarcastic attitude, and will speak his mind to anyone around. When he fights, he does so quickly and gracefully, swiftly leaping around using his speed and then coming in for an attack. He is rather fierce though, and will go all out on anyone who threatens him in combat. He will do whatever he wants,(including sabotage the plans of both the heroes and the villains) as long as he benefits from it. He seems to act friendly toward others, unless they show hatred or disrespect to him. He also seems to have a slight dislike toward Hellfire (who he often refers to as a machine) and Bloodlust. He actually has a soft side, which can only be seen by those who earn his trust. He also tends to get very emotional when he thinks about his past. Oddly enough, whenever Hellfire and Goldenswift have fights, he intervenes to help them get along again. He used to be like a mercenary, but recently made the choice to ally with Eagles Edge. History * NOTE: the italicized sections are not known by anyone other than Nightstar himself. So the majority of his past is still a mystery to the others. Not much is known about his past, as he rarely speaks to anyone about it. He appears, then typically says something in relation with a future event, then he will vanish without a trace (but this has changed, as of now he is FAR more involved and active). It is known however that he was born in a village forty miles south of Eagles Edge, called Tianna, which was raided by Hex. Nightstar is the son of Thunderstorm, the leader of Heartstorm. Born in Tianna, he lived a very cultural lifestyle, along with one of his closest friends, Ren. His mother was killed when Tianna was sieged by Hex, but he and his father escaped. When Thunderstorm was killed by Hex himself, Nightstar was hiding and watched in complete horror as his father died. Having no family left, Nightstar was devastated, and refused to ever forgive Hex for what he had done. He decided to hide himself in proximity of Eagles Edge, since it was led by White, who he had began to look up to as his own mother (which she actually was, despite him not being aware of it) due to her close friendship with his father. '' He was first seen speaking to Goldenswift, telling her that he believes White is in danger. His next appearance was to Hellfire, telling him about Goldenswift's secret: that she has a brother. After a while, he told Hellfire and Goldenswift that he had to show them something, and led them to the carcass of his hometown. He continued to visit them until Hellfire got annoyed and tore his throat out. Nightstar lay on the ground for a moment before starting to laugh. He stood up and asked "How can you kill someone who's already dead?" The others watched in horror as the wound closed itself up, and he ran off. When Goldenswift broke up the alliance, his hometown was abandoned again, and he was not happy about it. He approached Hellfire and Goldenswift and told them that White's castle was being attacked. The three of them ran to the castle to protect White, but were too late, as they witnessed Bloodlust slaughter her. Nightstar fought alongside Hellfire and Goldenswift until Hex declared that his forces would return to Heartstorm. Upon the death of White, he only had one member of his family left, and he didn't even know it. He finally sided himself with Eagles Edge. Hellfire spoke to him and found out who his father was and that he has no home or family. Goldenswift recommended that Nightstar live in Eagles Edge, since she enjoys his company. After a bit of thought, he agreed and decided that if there is a home available, then he will take it. When Runner came to inform Hellfire that his old home was available, Hellfire decided to stay with Goldenswift and allow Nightstar to live there instead. The next day when Hellfire and Goldenswift went to the forest, he decided to follow them. It was a good thing he did because he saw them get attacked by the thieves guild and he ran off to tell Onyx what was going on, and aided in the assault on the camp to rescue Goldenswift. While he was working on his new home, Runner came and attacked him. He got mad and asked Runner what was going on, and Runner accused him of attacking Hellfire. Nightstar said he was innocent, then remembered that RASPIC had a chameleon device, that allows the user to look like someone else. He and Runner ran to where Hellfire was attacked, and a cat that looked exactly like Nightstar appeared. The cat appeared to shatter, revealing himself as Ren, Who told the two that he was the founder and ex-leader of RASPIC. Nightstar couldn't believe it and attacked Ren, but was quickly swatted away as Ren ran off into the forest. Nightstar and Runner decided to return home. Nightstar limped home, crushed by the fact that his best friend was now an enemy. The next day, he was sitting outside of his den, staring in the direction of Heartstorm. Goldenswift came over and talked to him for a little bit. After she left, Nightstar had an idea. He activated his ghost mode and travelled to his father's city. While he was there, he began speaking to Hex, who could not see him. Nightstar told Hex that he should leave the city, and Hex just scoffed at him. When Nightstar said that this city belonged to his father, Hex remembered him, and simply shrugged him off. Nightstar warned Hex that Eagles Edge is growing in strength and number, and he walked out of the city, returning to his new home. When Goldenswift had her kits, he went to the thieves guild to visit them, and was sincerely sad as he made the comment "its unfortunate Hellfire never got to see them". After Hellfire returned to Goldenswift and they went out to hunt, Nightstar tried sneaking up on them, but Hellfire heard him, and when he saw no one there, he knew it was Nightstar. Hellfire asked Nightstar to return to Eagles Edge and tell Runner and the family that he was still alive, to which the young prince agreed. Nightstar did as he was told, informing Runner and his family that Hellfire was indeed alive. He warned them that the thieves guild has major security before returning to his home for the night. He found himself in the presence of his father Thunderstorm in his dream. Thunderstorm told his son that there are other cities across the sea that he should contact so they can help take Heartstorm back. Thunderstorm also revealed to Nightstar that Onyx was his brother, shocking him. Thunderstorm gave his son one final goodbye before disappearing into the afterlife, leaving Nightstar with more questions than answers. Family Mother: '''Clover ('deceased), Foster mother: White ('deceased) Father: 'Thunderstorm ('deceased) Half-brother: 'Onyx Additional Powers/Effects -Being a ghost, he is able to turn translucent/invisible and allow solid objects to pass through him. -He also possesses the ability to create illusory copies of himself to scare his opponents or escape -He has very powerful regenerative powers, healing even the most serious of injuries(on himself, not others) Facts * Even before his true nature was revealed, many had speculated that he was in fact a ghost. This is because his home village was raided and destroyed and because he is able to vanish without a trace. * No one knows how Nightstar really died. In truth, a few months after his father died, he tried to make a living on his own, but someone came and destroyed his shelter and stole all his food, causing him to starve to death. Why he is a ghost is still unknown. Category:Character